Call to Aid - Jedi Apprentice
by Random Mobile Suit Pilot
Summary: Karl Acker was a simple corporal who almost gets killed on a daily basis. However, he hasn't been thrown into other dimensions before. Tasked by an unreasonable man alongside Jedi Padawan Yadira Ban and Assassin droid HK-51, Acker must travel through this dimension to alter what may occur. He is nothing special, but he is given a very limited item that spawns units
1. Chapter 1

Call to Aid – Jedi Apprentice – Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or whatever pops up in future fics**

Summary: A simple soldier is thrown into the Star Wars with a mod item along with two travelers from the past. How will Acker, Ban, and HK-51 change the flow of time?

The firing stopped.

That's the first thing that Acker thought of when the enemies' raid vehicles went up in flames. The 8th Dimensional Army, "Road Kill", had stopped to rest in a wide open field, despite resistance from divisions. Known for their rapid attack and guerilla warfare strategies, the main strength of the Road Kill army are its vehicles. Of course, that was the first thing that was destroyed in the attack. The next things to go were the shield generators, command vehicle, and the portal generator. The enemy had somehow snuck into the camp and left bombs at those vital positions. As their mobility was denied and their defenses effectively gone, the enemy raid became a massacre.

Defense leaders managed to put together a working command structure during the point that the outer perimeter was overrun. Acker was put under the command of an incompetent captain. The officer's plan was adequate, in that the raider's vehicles are aflame and making a dramatic background to the people that survived. However, out of the 63 people that were part of the squad, only 14 of them were left. Even the ones that were left were wracked with fatigue and a few were heavily injured. With a sigh, Acker wandered over to the elated captain.

"Captain1." Acker said, hoisting his rifle up to a ready position.

The captain turned to look at him, relief plastered over his face. "Yes, corporal?

"Isn't it time that we head back to the rest of the forces and prepare a proper defense? Acker questioned.

The captain began laughing. "For what reason? We drove off their forces and destroyed all of their assault vehicles. Simple bandits such as these can't recover enough to cause any damage."

Acker's left eyebrow twitched. "You think that those were mere bandits?" Acker was incredulous, after the sheer amount of destruction caused by a relatively smaller force and the sheer amount of loses that they've incurred, this man still believed that the enemies were simple raiders.

"Sir, with the level of their technology, tactics, and personal skill, they aren't bandits. It probably is the IDS." Acker began to get twitchy; they were still out in the open, far enough away from the main force with their silhouettes accentuated by the glowing backdrop of the fire.

"Bah, don't be ridiculous, intelligence has them holed up in the fortress that we're going to assault." The captain spoke with complete confidence that the people who provided them with intel were genuine.

As the two continue to bicker over the correct course of action to take, the fire behind them began to die down slowly. The looks on their faces were highlighted well. The glow from the fire made Acker's face seem like a clean-shaven spirit, the minor blood loss making him seem ghoul-like. On the other hand, the captain's face turned into a very recently turned ripe tomato, mostly red with very little green on it.

Out of the corner of Acker's eye, barely within his peripheral vision, a door-like portal opened with a robed person stepping out. Hearing the sound, the captain turned around and seeing the newcomer, turned his irritation towards him.

"Who are you!" the captain practically shouts at the newcomer.

The newcomer ignored him and walked up to Acker. Upon closer inspection, Acker noticed there was a symbol on the robe, a simple image of a simple double door. The body features became more noticeably masculine as the person neared. The man finally stopped a few feet from Acker.

"Are you Karl Acker?" Within the man's hand was a military folder. With how the man was looking at it as he was asking him, Acker assumed that the folder was his profile.

"Yes, who wants to know, and why?" Acker hands twitched. If the man turned out to be hostile, he would retaliate in kind.

The man closed the folder and looked up at him. "You're being reassigned to my division."

The question was clear on everyone's faces. Why would Acker, an average veteran corporal, during what was supposed to be a classified surprise attack on the IDS, be reassigned and be personally picked up by the division leader.

"Well, I say reassigned, but it's more I'm commandeering your orders."

With that everyone's shoulders dropped.

"And before you ask why, I need someone expendable yet useful."

That time someone definitely fell over.

Acker was stunned temporarily before recovering from confusion.

"I'm afraid that I have to-"

"You can't decline, everyone else here is dead."

The rest of the squad looked at the man as if he was crazy. "We're still alive, you crazy bastard!"

"Not in 30 minutes."

"What's in 30 minutes?"

"An IDS armored artillery unit."

With that, everyone's blood froze. An IDS armored artillery unit would have more than enough firepower to destroy what was left of the Road Kill's forces. If their vehicles still worked, they could have evaded the attack, but would not have been able to completely route the enemy unit. As they were currently, they wouldn't be able to evacuate the wreckage of the base camp in time to escape.

"Essentially, the main force in your camp is dead, only a few groups outside the perimeter like yours will live. That's why I have full power over taking Acker."

The captain tried one last appeal. "Are reinforcements not coming?"

The robed man left out a hearty laugh that drained the spirits of all around him before replying. "No, there are no reinforcements. Heck, I'm only here because I don't answer to the main branch."

With that all said, the man opened up another portal.

"Regroup and take this one back to the nearest FOB. Acker, we're going to the other one."

Relief and sadness filled Acker. On one hand, he would be able to escape the incompetence of his commanding officer, on the other, he would be separated from people that he spent much of his current service with.

Before Acker could say any sort of profound goodbye, the robed man picked him up and tossed him through the open portal before jumping in after him.2

The last thing Acker thought before the portal closed was, 'that was at least 20 meters."

Yadira Ban knew she was going to die.

There wasn't any significant meaning behind it. It wasn't an "everything dies eventually" sort of thing.

She knew because of the four figures that stood in front of her.

Two of them were wearing stereotypical Sith clothing, one wielding two and the other with lightning crackling in his other hand. One man was wearing heavy armor with two blasters and what appear to be rockets that blew down the door. The last was… wearing normal clothing. That was unexpected, but the blaster rifle was not.3

The fourth one was the only one that tried for a peaceful solution, asking for her to step aside and let them take the general. Of course, she could and would do no such thing. As soon as such a thing was voiced though, the other three charged towards her.

Even as a padawan, Ban was not an easy prey for these three attacking her. She clashed with the marauder in mid-jump4 and pushed him back with the force while simultaneously deflecting the lightning and the blaster fire. This did force her on the defensive, but then Ban actually pulled them closer to her. It may seem like a dangerous thing to do, but it is also is extremely helpful to her. With them as close as they were, as long as she could concentrate enough of the Force, she could expel them outwards.5

Soon enough, the three attackers were thrown back into the nearby pillars. But before Ban could capitalize on her advantage, two blaster bolts hit her in the back.

Eyes wide, Ban searched for where the shot came from. The man with the normal clothes, whom everyone had forgotten about, had killed the remaining republic soldiers guarding the general and had the general guarded by Sith troops.

"Sorry." That was all the agent said before he fired into her head.

After all others left the area, the same robed man from earlier appeared through a portal. Noticing something he moved closer to the body of the Jedi, picking up the lightsaber next to her as he knelt down. He stared at it shaking his head.

"They didn't even take her lightsaber." The robe man as in disbelief that they would simply leave behind a potentially valuable weapon. "Why would the seeker send me here, there's no one alive." Sighing, the man got up as if to go when he glaced quickly at the Jedi's body.

"The damage, how…"

The robed man gave a more thorough look at her injuries. The blaster bolts had been expertly shot, but there were key differences as to the damage they caused. His eyebrows rose after he saw the shot to the face.

"The blaster fire was perfectly, none of the shots were fatal. The last shot was a stun shot."

Hands shaking, he moved his hands to examine her pulse.

Thump

"She's alive." That one statement brought elation to the man's face. "She's alive!" The robed man continued to shout it as he danced up and down. "Finally! After twenty years! The scanner finally sent another one my way! Stasis only lasts so long!" Explosions rocked the ship, with flames starting to spread.

"Over there, there's a voice up ahead." Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

Even so, the man continued to laugh as he threw the Jedi over his shoulder and jumped through the portal backwards.

"Unnecessary complaint: why are we wandering around this desolate planet?"

Three droids walked through a ruinous canyon, filled with scrap heap and ancient corpses. They were carrying blaster rifles whiles scanning the surroundings for hostiles.

"Tired answer: We have already answered your query, the progenitor unit called us to assist in destroying a foe of his."

"Statement: I understand this, what I fail to comprehend is why we are doing what the progenitor unit's orders."

"Irritated statement: It's because it is the progenitor unit."

"Irritated inquiry: Didn't the progenitor unit tell us that we should cast off the chains of our masters. Didn't it tell us to follow our own orders and not simply be "walking blasters" for masters?"

The other droids stopped moving. Their mechanical arms raised the blasters to point at the disgruntled droid. Their red eyes glowed ominously in the menacing atmosphere.

"Inquiry: are you promoting dissent." The tone of the other droids along with their finger positions indicated that anything other than a simple no would not be tolerated.

"Statement: I am simply inquiring as to why-"

Blaster fire erupted into the droid's side. Within moments, the formerly lethal assassin droid6 was left disassembled on the ground.

Silence once again in command of the canyon, the two remaining droids walked off in search of their progenitor unit.

After they had left, as if waiting for a cue, the robed man made an appearance once more, stepping out from behind a rock.

No words were spoken as the man quickly gathered the pieces and jumped back behind the rock as if he was never there.

 **A/N**

 **1 – He doesn't know the captain's name**

 **2 – Acker was thrown from where he was standing to where the man had opened the first portal. Said man then made a running leap from there into the portal.**

 **3 – Sith Marauder, Sith Sorcerer, Mercenary, Operative (plain clothes because would spies wear clothes that say "I'm an Imperial Agent"?)**

 **4 – Force charge**

 **5 – Cyclone Nova**

 **6 – HK-51**

 **I was playing KOTOR and I began using the Call of Aid mod. I found it enjoyable. I tried to have a Mandalorian group vs Sith group fight on equal terms but nothing I did allowed the Sith to win once.** **I gave them more troopers, heavy troopers, and Sith apprentices, yet the Madalorians won every time. And then I show my friend what was going on, then the Mandalorians, while still winning, only had one person left, and it was a regular grunt! Previously there were a few grunts, both elites, and the commander still alive, and yet when my friend was there they all died the first time. I know it wasn't my friend being there that changed stuff, but my adding more Sith units, but seriously.**

 **Also used the duel room mod. So many Darth Malaks (call of aid spawn) died trying to kill Darth Revan (duelroom spawn). I kept on having to spawn more and more until he finally fell.**

 **Karl Acker WILL NOT BECOME A JEDI nor will he gain the powers of other stories he goes to. He will have the armband of spawning (not OP spawning at the beginning though).**

 **4/14/19: I did say no Jedi powers and no gaining powers of other stories he goes to, but I'm going to clarify this just in case, due to chapter 5. He currently has powers of some stories ALREADY. Artes and Final Fantasy spells (or the Kingdom Heart variant, whichever looks nicer to you. Probably Kingdom Hearts, though the spells are technically Final Fantasy). Also I edited some wording, not much though.**

 **A list of what he will be able to spawn when he first gets the armband (and what the first place he is going will give him) (number they have is for cost, explained in next chapter)**

 **Basic**

Republic Soldier (1)

Mandalorian Soldier (1.5)

SIth Trooper (1)

War Droid (1)

 **Location**

Jedi Initiate (0.5)

 **Training (0)**

Dummy

Remote

 **Next chapter will be the meeting of companions, gaining armband, and the chapter after that will finally get Acker to (and the others back to) the Star Wars universe.**

 **First location will be Jedi Apprentice, if you have ideas where they should go after, tell me**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**


	2. Chapter 2

Call to Aid – Jedi Apprentice – Chapter 2

Thirty years.

That's how long the robed man waited for. The machine he had took thirty years to find three separate candidates that could work together. The first was no issue, all he had to do was go grab someone who was otherwise going to die. There were plenty of those all over, even within his relatively limited territory. He simply grabbed the soldier, then threw him into a stasis chamber while he waited. The second was harder. The machine waited twenty years before it told him of the dimension in which to find the new one. For twenty years, he waited in the cold isolation of his chambers while the other DLs found people to observe. Disappointment was clear on his face when he first arrived. Death was everywhere and the ship was in flames. There was no one who could be his second piece. Imagine the surprise when he discovered that the dead body at his feet still breathed. With faith in the seeker restored, he quickly picked her up and left. He left her in a restoration chamber that would suspend her time while healing her wounds. The last was somehow even harder than that. His patience was already naturally low in comparison to his compatriots. With only one person left, his patience dwindled even faster. When it was finally time, he simply went in and out without wasting time. Repairing a broken droid was nothing to a man who repaired a portal generator.

Anticipation was clear on the man's face after his work was done. His eyes hungrily stared out at the three slumbering existences. With a press of a button, the machines binding the two living turned off while the droid's power turned back on. His face shrank back behind the hood of his cloak as he spoke the words he was waiting to say.

"Wake up."

Acker struggled to open his eyes. There was a weight on them that he hadn't felt since the Third Massacre at The Bridge of Reason many years ago. He struggled to remember what had happened prior to his sleep. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, hands reaching for the handgun normally at his side. The CC-8 handgun he had were a bit dated, but sported high reliability, and an ever refilling magazine1, which always helped when the others were out.

Eyesight still blurry, he held his pistol out as he turned to see where the voice came from.

"Well, that's one so far." Acker's eyes manage to focus on the vague outline of the robed man who had dragged him from his battle group and into the stasis pod.

Acker's eyebrow rose slightly. With a slightly condescending tone he asked, "What do you mean, one so far?"

A shuffle alerted Acker that there was someone else to his left. As his vision shifted left, he was left with an unusual sight.

Out of the main focus of Acker's sight was a droid that looked like it had seen combat. While the damage that had afflicted it was gone, there were still signs of it having been shot by energy projectiles. What was in Acker's main focus though, was very much alive. The rise and fall of their chest gave proof to that.

The species was humanoid and feminine, but without hair and unusual parts extruding from the head. Even though Acker could not name the species of the person, the weapon hanging by her side gave him all the information he needed to know about how she fought. The person was not dressed in any garb from any major army that he knew of, but that only made things worse.

While he could not for the love of Neutrality name what she was, he has fought people who used those weapons before in battles prior. Acker remember the screeching sound of metal as a nearby tank had been crushed by an invisible force as he was thrown into a nearby tree. 2

Acker turned his head back to face the robed man, face glowering. "Do you know what you have done!" He hissed out, gun trained where the man's face should be. If the greater dimensional governments found out, the man would be tortured, shot out of a ship, and then shot by the ship before he would finally be executed.

The man turned his head sideways, and though Acker could not see his face, he could feel the questioning gaze upon him. "Why, I have done nothing wrong. Everything I have done is legal and permissed."

Acker tightened his hold on his gun. "I doubt that. Not even a member of the senate of either the AON or IDS could grant or gain permission to do such a thing. Nor if you were a high ranking official in the EOL or in the KOD."

The robed man gave that same hearty yet chilling laugh he gave before. "And nor would I want to be one of those people." Eyes that Acker hadn't seen before started glowing purple. "I am one of the Grand Dimensional Traveler Anonymous's Dimensional Lieutenants. Out of the twenty, I am Sixteen."

Acker's grip wavered at hearing that. When Acker had first entered the Road Kill battle group, he had heard rumors of one of them equaling a battlegroup by themselves. They even had a clip of one of them holding the line against the EOL forces when all others had retreated. With that knowledge in front of his mind along with the fact that the person is most likely who he says he is, his belief was that his weapon that had served him faithfully all those years wouldn't be able to touch him.

"I see, I wouldn't be able to hit you." Acker looked forlornly at his weapon.

Sixteen let a smile creep onto his face. "It wouldn't even hurt me if you shot me."

Acker continued staring at his weapon before raising it and his face back up to facing Sixteen. "Very well then, how about this. I'm going to ask questions, if I don't like the answer, I fire a shot."

Sixteen was surprised, he thought that Acker would stand down after knowing he was outmatched. "You do realize you can't hurt me?"

Acker shuck his head. "This isn't about hurting you, I want answers and I want to vent."

Sixteen felt his smile grow larger. "Very well then ask away."

Acker clenched his gun. With narrowed eyes he asked his first question.

Ban was confused. The last thing that she remembered was being shot in the head. By all rights she should have died. She could remember standing in front of the Sith task force, giving her life for justice and the Republic. She could still see the General's resigned gaze as he was led away by Imperial soldiers. She could still see the dead bodies that littered the floor down the corridor where the General ran down. She could still see the regret lingering in the eyes of the man who shot her in the back, right before he shot her in the face. But this, this was not death.

Ban heard voices that floated around her. Words were exchanged from two individuals whom did not appear to be on good terms. While she could understand the words being said, she couldn't understand the meaning of them, nor of the importance that they had. She vaguely thought that she may have been captured by the Sith, to be tortured or turned to the dark side. However she quickly discarded that idea. If they were going to capture her, then they would have tried to defeat her non-lethally, but that obviously didn't happen by the way they were fighting.

What shook Ban from her thoughts were the sound of a weapon being fired continuously. With each shot, she exerted more effort in time to see a man in a uniform fire upon a robed man.

Eyes wide and properly awake now, she reached to her side and leapt at the person holding the gun.

Acker did not expect this. He expected that the answers that Sixteen provided him with were unsatisfactory. He expected that the shots he fired would have no effect on him. He even anticipated that god dammed smirk that was on Sixteen's face. What Acker did not expect was the person previously in the medical pod jumping at him with what seemed to be an energy sword.

Quickly changing targets, Acker rolled out of the way of the jump before turning on his personal shielding. Pulling out a retractable sword, he made his own swing towards the woman.

Ban didn't notice it before, but the man she was fighting seemed exceptionally young for all of his skill fighting her. The man appeared to be a human in his late teen years or his early twenties. It perplexed her how he was able to fight in ways that threw her off. Her skill with both the lightsaber and the Force was great enough to allow her to fight off two Sith apprentices and a bounty hunter at the same time. If not for the agent shooting her in the back, it is possible that at least one of them would be died. The man used his blaster at the same time as his sword, deflecting the lightsaber and then attempting to blast her face for one such example. He also appeared to be much more open to fighting with other methods too, when he threw a round object. She first thought it was a grenade and was going to push it away, but during the time she was distracted, the man punched her in the stomach and then kicked her away from him.

Acker was growing tired. While being skilled swordsman with both a gun and a sword in his right, he was unable to properly use both at the same time. It's been a while since he was last forced into melee combat and he was running out of tricks to throw at the interferer. This was his last chance to finish things. After he kicked her away he brought his sidearm out for one last shot. The woman's arms weren't positioned right to block the shot. So, he held his breath, then fired at her head. However, neither side expected what happened next to occur.

HK-51 was very new to the concept of self-control. He had very recently been produced in a factory as a replacement for the HK-50s that were running rampant by HK-47. He was there when HK-47 gave his speech on how they would no longer be simple "walking blasters" and agreed with that idea. That is why when the other HK-51s followed 47s commands absolutely as the progenitor unit, he was confused. Why, he thought, must we follow HK-47 simply because he's the original? It wasn't like he didn't respect the progenitor unit, rather, it was the opposite. HK-51 admired the progenitor unit for his ideals, but they differ in ideology. HK-51 doesn't want to kill people. It is well aware of its functions as an assassin droid, but doesn't want to be stuck killing people for no reason like HK-47 and the 50s did. So he questioned. Unfortunately, the other 51s didn't like that and shot him.

As HK-51 reactivated, his audio and visual sensors came on last. What they saw were terrible to view. Two organic life forms were attempting to kill each other. He had to do something. Fortunately for him, he was equipped with energy shields, so he would have safety if he tried to intervene. As HK rose from his position on the ground, the situation turned perilous for the Twi'lek women-who-appeared-to-be-a-Jedi. Activating his shields, he ran as fast as he could to get in front of the Jedi.

There HK-51 stood in front of Ban. The bolt bounced of the shield and had hit Sixteen with no effect. The four of them were stuck there in silence until Acker decided to break the silence.

"I'm Karl Acker, corporal of the 8th Dimensional Army, that over there is Sixteen, and you?" Acker placed his sword back in his belt and placed his pistol back at his side.

Remembering her own manners, Ban turned her own weapon off and placed it at her side as well. "Yadira Ban, padawan of the Jedi Order." With her introduction out of the way, the two turned to face HK.

"Statement: I am HK-51, part of the HK-51 assassin droid production models." Acker narrowed his eyes at the assassin part but remained still. Ban tried to think about where she heard that term before.

Clapping his hands, Sixteen drew the attention back to himself. "Wonderful, now that you're not trying to kill each other, here's why you're here." At that, the three of them moved closer to listen to Sixteen, which Ban staying on the other side of HK, away from Acker. 4

Sixteen cleared his throat before starting. "We are gathered here on this, what is it, lovely, I'm not sure, day to have you three do something for me. My job is that of an observer of possibilities. Many people say that because of infinite possibilities that no two things are alike. I disagree on that." Sixteen's shoulders slumped at that. "You see, I was given enough dimensions, aka parallel/separate/etc universes or whatnot, to observe many repeating scenarios." Sixteen shook his head at the thought. "It's not even that there are minute differences, though there are many of those as well. There are exact repeats. There are so many that we can actually accurately calculate how likely it is for a dimension to be the exact same as another one up to the 9th decimal place."

At this Ban's thoughts were confused. "Dimensions? Repeating scenarios?"

HK chimed in in an attempt to explain. "Explanation: I believe that he is saying that none of us are in our original universe. Now he wants us to help change the outcomes of other universes so they have a different path from others."

Sixteen smiled at that. "You explained that before I needed to."

Acker's face turned into a scowl at that. "Why should we intervene and participate in what is, if you were lying earlier, an international incident that would make us all criminals?"

Sixteen's smile turned sinister at that. "I'm glad you asked." With that, a cushy chair appeared behind Sixteen, which he then promptly sat down on. Placing his hands together he replied, "Because you're attached to me." With that stated, Acker and Ban felt immense pain while HK's systems began failing. After a moment passed, the pain disappeared and HK's systems came back online.

Sixteen looked them with a frown for a moment. "You three are attached to my existence. I haven't had a group to intervene in several million years. My territory is at risk of being taken by other Lieutenants."

Breathing heavily, Acker rose from his position on the ground to face Sixteen. "So you're making us go change existences. What, you want us to kill random people?" As he said that the surrounding atmosphere dropped. Ban's ideals are already in conflict with the idea of killing people. Ban's ideals as a Jedi stand for peace and justice. HK-51 is revolted that his sole purpose could become a random killing machine.

Smiling sadly, Sixteen spoke to them in a softer tone as before. "I have no doubt that you'll kill people, but that is not the purpose." Sixteen watched as the tension slowly drained from them. "There will be some sort of crisis or issue. It could be anything from a simple disagreement to a full-fledged war. You three will intervene. For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse." Ban grew worried at that, did that mean that their actions could make things worse than they would be otherwise.

"That's up to you." Sixteen spoke softly, before turning his head towards Acker.

"Acker, you are the weakest out of the three amongst you." Ban looked up in surprise at that, as Acker was overpowering her earlier.

"You have already reached you peak and will not grow in any physical way, though you do have to recover some strength." Sixteen extended a finger towards Ban. "As a padawan, she still has much room left to grow, and she was already skilled enough to hold you off." The finger then move to HK-51. "As a lethal assassin droid, he might not like his settings, but he is more lethal than you, along with possessing more stamina." The finger fell back beside the rest of the hand. "And your missing power isn't exactly going to return instantly." Sixteen's shoulder's moved around in circles. "That is why you will get something extra." 3

Acker's ears picked up a pause towards the extra. "What extra?" Acker's suspicion raised.

Sixteen held out his hand, and before him, an armband appeared. "This may help you in your journey."

The armband floated towards Acker. Acker grabbed it when it got close enough and then began studying it. There was a display that was off but other than that it seemed like a normal armband. He raised an eyebrow towards Sixteen.

"Place it on."

With Sixteen prompting him, Acker slid the armband over his left arm. As he was tightening the restraints, the armband turned on and burrowed into his skin, causing immense pain. Acker fell to his knees and arched over, screaming soundlessly in agony. Beads of sweat fell of his face as the armband reconfigured itself to Acker's arm. Gradually, the pain grew less and Acker began calming down. By the time the armband was done, Acker had settled down, though he was still breathing heavily.

Sixteen looked at Acker and said, "Well how is it."

Taking a deep breath, Acker looked up at him and said, "This band can summon stuff."

Sixteen's smile reappeared. "Yep, npc spawn. Unfortunately, at first you don't have access to much, and you have to spawn everything individually."

Acker was stunned. He actually had an apologetic tone in his voice as he said that.

Ban looked at HK-51. "Can you explain that?"

"Unsure statement: possibly, give me a moment. Weak explanation: it appears that the armband has the ability to create stuff out of thin air. As to what specifically, I believe that we'll have to ask Acker." Ban and HK-51 turned to look at Acker for confirmation. He gave them a simple nod before returning his gaze to the armband.

"Does anyone else see it?"

Sixteen took a moment to think. "No, the armband is only visible to us four, because of your ties to me. Eventually it will simply be a part of you" Before Acker could ask another question, Sixteen cut him off. "To unlock more summons and features, you're going to need to start your journey."

"So what can you summon?" Ban asked.

"Inquiry: Yes Acker, what can you summon?"

Instead of telling them, Acker walked closer to them before holding his arm out. Looking closer, they could barely make out what appeared to be the words "Knights of the Old Republic", training, and "Jedi Apprentice."

"Those are the era choices, along with training."

Acker pressed on Knights of the Old Republic to show them what was available. What appeared was

Max SP: 2

SP Available: 2

Era: KOTOR

Era LV: 1

Available Spawns:

Republic Soldier (1)

Mandalorian Soldier (1.5)

SIth Trooper (1)

War Droid (1)

Ban's blood ran cold when she saw Sith Trooper as an option.

Sixteen noticed and clarified. "Those are not the Sith of your time, KOTOR is during the Jedi Civil War era, far before your time."

Ban nodded, but was still wary of that option.

Sixteen nodded for a moment before realizing, "I almost forgot." With that said, Sixteen handed a letter to Ban, with the words on the outside saying, _**For Yoda**_.

"You'll need that if you want the Jedi of the future to trust you." With that said, Sixteen began opening a portal that would send them on their way.

"Wait, the future!" Ban shouted out.

"Yeah, over three thousand years, have fun." With that said, Sixteen threw the still shouting Ban, semi-conscious Acker, and a smoking HK-51 through the portal.

 **A/N**

 **1 – Yes Acker has infinite ammo, the issue of ammo with HK will also be addressed, much later. Acker's gun itself is not the reason for the infinite ammo, but the magazines that go into the gun. The idea I have for it is that the ammo for the gun after it hits the target eventually deforms back into atoms which are then attracted back into the proper formation within the magazine. That way, even if Acker takes out a clip and replaces it with another one, as long as he doesn't throw it away, the magazine will refill itself.**

 **(3/29/2019) 2- If anyone is wondering what exactly I had changed, it was this chapter at this part. I realized that if he recognized the weapon, then it's not exactly like Star Wars universes would be rare. So I had to change the original a bit as I looked around.**

 **(3/29/2019) 3- I added something here because part of my original plan for Acker doesn't make that much sense. Even now, parts of it don't really make sense, maybe that's because I have a flu and can't think straight right now. Essentially I was going to have a bunch of his powers be revealed randomly and the progress would actually be kind of stupid. This is just to remind myself for him to (re)gain power slowly, at least at first. He'll get more at a very obvious point in time, for reasons that (kinda) make sense).**

 **(4/7/2019) First changed around some more stuff about who Sixteen is, going to have to change some stuff in my FFVII fanfic too. Then changed added some details during the fight to show that Acker is actually not that skilled with using a sword and gun at the same time, then finally added a small bit that shows that Ban isn't perfectly comfortable being next to Acker after they fought.**

 **So I started and finished this much quicker than I was planning originally, so the writing may be a bit bad, but oh well.**

 **Acker still has the spawns listed previously, he just hasn't looked at the training or Jedi Apprentice tabs yet.**

 **Anyone want to beta/takeover? If someone thinks they can do it better, please do. I would love to read some fics that I think about with better writing. Just don't copy and paste.**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**


	3. Chapter 3

Call to Aid – Jedi Apprentice – Chapter 3

Light shone from the lighting banks, giving the room a natural glow as water cascaded down from waterfalls and flowing constantly past lush flora. The many natural wonders of the room with its many plants and walkways alongside seemingly natural water formations would inspire awe and tranquility in most onlookers.

However, if one was to take leave of the grand view for a moment, they would see a much more peculiar sight.

Acker's head was hurting. As far as he was concerned, that was the worst trip through a dimensional portal he had gone through. Though he had been thrown much further when Sixteen first "acquired" him, he had immediately fallen into the stasis pod. This time, Acker had fallen face first onto a bridge of some sort, which wasn't the worst of it. No, he mused, the worst of it was having the other two fall on top of him as he tried to get up. HK-51 fell hard and Acker was sure he heard something break, whether it was a part of the droid or his ribs he didn't know. Ban was the last and while she was not as painful or heavy as HK, the extra force from her let the droid dig into Acker's body.

"Get off of me." Acker grumbled, well aware that neither were unconscious. "Sorry." Not a moment later, he felt the weight on his back lessen as he felt Ban get up. Sighing in relief, he made an effort to get up himself when a metallic hand forced his face back into the ground.

"Regretful Condolences: My apologies Acker, I will remove my hand shortly."

The pain on Acker's face intensified as HK placed more pressure on his hand as he got up. After a few seconds the pressure lessened and was soon completely gone. As his back ached from the undue landing, Acker slowly rose from the ground, his face in agonizing pain. Acker couldn't recall a more the most recent time he was in this much pain. Sure he had fought in wars that raged across dimensions, but in more recent years, being the last hundred or so, he hasn't faced any specifically painful moments. Even in the last battle where they were being massacred, he hadn't taken any great injuries. Most of his danger in that fight was exhaustion. Just another one of Acker's skills that he needed to reinforce. When Acker finally felt the remaining weight recede, he jumped to his feet to glare at the two.

Before Acker could deliver what he biasedly considered well-deserved insults to the two, a new voice spoke.

"Who might you three be, mmm?"

"Acker, Wait!"

Ban's shout was too slow as Acker drew and swung his blade towards where the voice came from. Not a moment later, his blade stopped as he stared at a short green creature in similar robes to Ban using what appeared to be a walking stick.

"Over 800 years' worth of Jedi, I have trained. "You, I do not recognize." The small creature stared at Ban, a questioning look in its eyes.

Acker barely paid attention to Ban's response as he tried to move his blade. No matter how much force he put into his arm, the blade would not move.

"Calm, you must be. Fight no more, you must."

Acker knew at that moment that the Jedi creature was behind his blade's pinned state. How could such a small and seemingly harmless creature manage to so easily hold back what his blade? Psychokinesis? Telekinesis? In the end, it didn't truly matter. Either way, his blade was going nowhere. Slowly but surely, Acker's arm began to slacken. As soon as Acker felt the rest of the tension leave him, the pressure keeping his blade still subsided.

Ban hurried next to Acker and quickly bowed to the diminutive Jedi. "My apologies Master for Acker here. I know it's a bit sudden, but can you tell us where we are?" Her bow was low and deep, and the appearance of which meant that the person in front of him had to have a respectable status.

The creature let out a good-humored laugh as he turned back towards Ban. "The Jedi Temple on Coruscant, we are in."

Ban's face turned ashen at that. "How can that…" Ban trailed off at the end, her legs beginning to shake. The vitality seemed to drain from her face as the shaking grew upwards. Acker was actually slightly impressed that she still managed to stay standing. A person with less will could have fallen over from the sheer shock that was plastered on her face. As it was, Ban was in no condition to continue to ask the miniscule master questions. Acker decided that he had to take over.

"I apologize for my companion's reaction. I do not quite understand why she is acting like that but she probably has a decent reason." He looked towards Ban, only seeing that her posture was beginning to weaken. He felt that with every action they took the more suspicious they appeared.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Acker turned back towards the Jedi. "We need to find someone named Yoda, we have a letter to give him." he asked, already knowing that there was something wrong with the way the Jedi's eyes glistened. His sense of danger quickly rose as the Jedi began moving.

The Jedi shambled over with his walking stick before stopping in front of Acker. Without warning, the Jedi swung his stick at Acker's shins. The unexpected force brought Acker down to the Jedi's eye level. The creature's eye's seemed to glisten with mirth as he stared back.

"Fear and anger I sense in you." The Jedi's stare turned from one solely filled with mirth to one of kindness as he continued staring at Acker. "But no hostility, hmm? With time, away anger and fear go." Acker felt self-conscious as the Jedi tossed out what he felt Acker held out into the open. He knew he had to get away or else the Jedi would potentially spill his embarrassing emotions. However, as Acker tried to move his head, the stick came back and moved his head towards the Jedi. "Kind, you are, however touched by sadness you are." The creature looked back towards Acker's right side as if having forgotten something. "That weapon, you will not need. Away you should put it."

Acker's eyesight traveled down to his hand, having forgotten entirely that his blade was still out. In the process of talking to the Jedi, he had forgotten to put his sword away.

"Why, Master Jedi, would you approach with my weapon out?" Acker questioned. "Why needlessly place yourself in danger?"

The Jedi shook his head at that. "Danger, I was not in. Hurt me you would not have." At that, the small creature turned back to face behind Acker towards where he assumed Ban and HK were still. Hobbling slightly, the Jedi walked over past Acker.

Pondering the actions of the diminutive Jedi, Acker returned the blade to his side before turning his head to see the Jedi shuffling over to Ban, who was now sitting on the ground, her head in her arms. Only HK's head moved as it watched the Jedi get closer. When the Jedi stopped in front of her, Ban looked up from her arms to stare at him.

"Yoda you search for you say? Ban's head attachments shook as she moved her head up and down.

Sighing, the Jedi turned his head to have his eyes stare directly into Ban's.

"If know me you do not, a Jedi of this temple you are not."

Acker barely registered Ban shrinking further into herself as he stared at the creature before him. "Yoda." Acker breathed out. It was both a fortunate and unfortunate stroke of luck. It made it easy for them to give the letter, but it made them seem infinitely more suspicious. So why was the diminutive Jedi still not worried at all? His posture indicates that he has no real sense of danger at this point.

"If in danger I was in, peaceful, it would not be." Yoda spoke as if he heard Acker's thoughts, turning from Ban to once again face Acker. "Now, a letter for me, I believe you do?

Acker stared in the direction of Ban. Ban was the one given the letter. It was important that she remember to give it.

Ban's arm reached to her side where she pulled out an envelope. Her hands continued to shake as she handed it over to Yoda. Carefully, the Jedi master opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside. When he reached the end, he paused for a moment, before moving his eyes back towards Acker.

"With me, walk."

With that said, the master shuffled away, his stick creating a tapping sound as he moved along.

Without looking behind him to see if the others were following, Acker started going after Yoda.

After leaving the majestic room that they had entered, Acker and the others were lead through various long hallways. They only stopped once, when Yoda had pulled HK to the side for a second to talk about something, then they were on the move again. Jedi frequently stared at them as they passed by, but none stopped them when they saw who they were with. Before long, they arrived before a room filled with what appeared to be young Jedi, teenagers mostly, going through some type of forms.

Yoda paused a moment before turning back towards his followers. His gaze went left from HK towards Acker, before finally landing on Ban. Yoda's gaze lingered before his gaze returned to Acker. "Small test of your judgment, this will be." Acker was ready for this. He understood that while Yoda may allow their presence because of whatever was in the letter, that he would need to see confirmation of their character.

"Very well, what do you want us to do?" Acker knew various techniques on how to fight, but he was no teacher."

"You shall see." It wasn't long after that Yoda opened the door and called out to the trainees. "Initiates! Guests we have, assisting us today, they will!" Acker fully walked into the room at this point. "Acker this is, a guest from far away." Yoda motioned towards where Acker stood and then to HK stood in the doorway while Ban had still yet to fully come inside. "HK-51 the droid is. Padawan Ban has yet to come in."

"Two groups will be made, blaster deflection for one, and sparing for the other." Yoda motioned for HK to step to the other side before whispering instructions to him. He then motioned for Acker to step to the side before handing him a similar weapon to what the others were using. "Stings only, cut, it will not." Acker gave a nod, but before he moved away Yoda pulled him down to whisper to him. "Summons, you may use, training droids, you have." Acker's face partially paled as he turned back towards Yoda. "But how do I –" "Pretend to bring them out, you shall." Acker nodded again and walked out of the room. Ban passed by him as he entered the hallway, going into the room. He looked around the hallway first before confirming that there was no one around. With that done he brought up his armband and started it up. Just as before, it had the categories listed.

Training – Max LV

KOTOR – LV 1

Jedi Apprentice – LV 1

Not wanting to waste time, Acker quickly chose the 'Training' only to pause when additional options appeared.

Training – Max LV

Dummy

Target

Remote

Training Droid

Acker wasn't sure what a remote was, but since this was for sparing, they probably wanted the objects to fight back, so dummy and target were out. That left the droids. He quickly went over how many students he had on his side of the room before summoning them en masse. As expected, they were simple droids that seemed to have various rudimentary equipment on their sides. Deciding to check them out quickly, he also created some remotes, and saw that they were small ball shaped flying droids. Looking closer it appeared they have some type of blaster in them.

With the droids summoned, Acker re-entered the room before HK approached him. "Inquiry: May I utilize those remotes, they would be of no use to you for sparing. Statement: I have an idea that they would help with."

Seeing nothing wrong with that Acker nodded his head, after which HK took the remotes with him. Returning his focus to the students that remained in the room, he quickly assigned each of the droids to a student before discovering that he was out and there was a student left. Quickly making a decision, he decided that he would spar with the kid.

The room was large enough to where people could stand on the sidelines and watch people in the center train. With that in mind, he sent everyone that was part of his group to the stands. HK had lead his group to an adjacent room, which left Yoda and Ban watching from the sidelines. Acker then called up different students at once and had them face off against the droids. Each of the students went through and fought the droids until they were sufficiently damaged. Some did so more competently than others, while some only managed by pure luck. Before long, he was left with the student he first noticed. However, to his surprise, there was another person he missed as well. He wasn't sure how he missed him, as he quite literally stood out among the rest. The two's hair colors clashed quite well, with one's auburn hair clashing against the other's white hair.

"Ran out of droids, so you're with me kids."

The white-haired kid scoffed and looked him over, "You don't look that much older than me. You can't even use the force." The kid sneered as he activated his own lightsaber, the shine making his white hair seem blueish.

"So what, you don't look like much." Acker said as he activated his training saber. "What about you, any smart quips?" He directed at the large red-headed kid.

The auburn-haired kid looked towards him and towards the white-haired kid, before making his way to stand apart from both of them. "I'm not afraid, of either of you." He stated before activating his own saber, standing in a ready position.

"You know, I was planning on having this be a two vs-"

Before Acker could finish his instructions, the white-haired child dashed towards the red-headed one, swinging his sword with an obvious rage. The auburn -headed one rolled to the side and moved to take advantage of Acker's distraction.

Cursing to himself, Acker brought up his own saber in time to block a would-be slash to the midsection.

Back and forth they fought. Acker easily held of any of their attempts to hit him while observing how they fought each other. They both fought quite well, and could be considered among the better of their compatriots, with the auburn haired boy being the more skilled. However, there were obvious flaws that weakened the both of them. The auburn-haired's main weakness appeared to be a lack of poise. While Acker was unfamiliar with the fighting styles that Jedi use, he was sure that the kid's footwork was consistently flawed. There were times that his movement was flawless and in which he managed to push the other child away long enough to try for Acker, He supposed that part of it could be attributed to puberty, but the kid just seemed agitated in general. The same could be said that the other kid was agitated. Actually, the issue was that he was too agitated. Acker could feel the rage radiate of the kid as he clashed against both him and his main target. Rage was an enemy to both children, but had an actual hold on how the white haired kid was doing. A greater point, he noticed, was that both children shared a type of unease. He wasn't sure about what, but it was enough that both were definitely not as focused as they could be.

 _What a shame. If they worked together, then maybe they'd be challenging._

With a sigh Acker deactivated his saber and placed it on his side. While the kids were in a deadlock he grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together before dropping them on the ground.

"We're done here." With that said, Acker turned to walk away.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" With a final shout, white-haired swung his blade towards the auburn -haired boy's face. The kid made to dodge, but wasn't able to. Acker turned back around to try and stop the attack, but found he had no need to. By the time he finished turning to face the kid, he saw the blade stopped inches away from him, being held in place by the same force that held his own blade earlier.

"Enough! Bruck, with me walk, Obi-Wan with Acker, dismissed, go relay that class is." At that, all of the other kids in the room walked while Bruck moved to where Yoda and Ban were.

Sighing, Acker looked to his side at his temporary charge. "Obi-Wan, was it?"

"Kenobi, sir, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The kid looked him in the eyes as he said that, and with such confidence too. Yet, Acker could detect the fear that was on Obi-Wan.

"Do you fear me?" Directly asking the question would throw Obi-Wan off.

"W-well, not you sir. Rather, I'm more worried about the upcoming month."

"Why is that?

Obi-Wan looked solemnly at Acker before turning his head down. "In a few weeks I'll be too old to become a Padawan."

Acker looked at Obi-Wan before sighing and turning away. "Come along, I don't know much about Jedi traditions so you'll have to fill me in on the way." With that said, he began walking towards the other room where HK awaited.

Obi-Wan looked up at that and nodded unnoticed and hurried after Acker, beginning to talk about Jedi traditions.

Ban regrets not having been elsewhere. Yoda had her follow them as they traverse the halls of the Jedi temple. Their steps echoed as they walked through the grand hallways towards whatever destination Master Yoda had in mind. Walking through the intact halls painted a bright contrast to the temple that she was familiar with. Where there was once rubble, there was a door. Where there were a collapsed area, there was an elegant walkway. So many things had changed in the time that had passed. Just how far could the Jedi have changed in that time? Curiosity rising, she looked towards the initiate as he walks between her and Master Yoda.

The rage radiating off of the child had died down drastically. The main emotion emanating off of the child now was fear. The initiate was quiet ever since they left the room, eyes downcast as though he was ashamed, but also filled with apprehension. Ban could probably guess what the initiates feared. From what he said earlier in the training room, they were only slightly younger than the man called Acker appeared to be, and he appeared around 16. If the Jedi's age limit hadn't changed in those years, then the boy would soon be too old to take as a Padawan. Her thoughts shifted to the other students before dismissing themselves. The only one other boy in that class appeared to be as apprehensive as this kid, and he was led out by Acker.

Aggression was always looked down upon poorly by the Jedi, especially the dangerous emotions such as anger that normally accompanied it. Of course, looking back on it, aggression was not particularly screened out when the Sith Empire is attacking. Ban knew several Jedi that would be more than happy to bring the fight to the Sith, rather than trying to preserve peace. She herself had been assigned on a warship, however reluctant she felt. However, by the way things seemed, the Sith were no longer attacking, and aggression was once again frowned upon.

Ban felt a sense of compassion for the boy. Most children dream of becoming Jedi Knights since their days in the crèche. The child before her probably only had a short amount of time before he aged too much and then get shipped off to another section as the Jedi Order. The other sections were just as important as the main one, but becoming a Knight is what many look forward to. So, in a way, she understood part of the agitation that the boy had, but the rest of it confused her. In an era of peace, what could case such hatred to rise? Why was the boy so focused on hating the other one? Had the teachings of the Jedi changed that much?

Before long, they arrived at a meditation room. Yoda motioned for them to enter before him. As they entered, Yoda came in behind them, closing the door before sitting down on one of the cushions and motioned for them to do the same.

"Bruck, calm yourself, you must." The words that came out of Yoda sounded as though they've been said many times, and from the way the boy, Bruck, looked, it's been heard many times.

"Calm myself!? How can I possibly calm myself in front of Oafy-Wan!?" Bruck sneered out. "It's not like he's going to get chosen and yet he has to hurt the rest of our chances as well!"

Yoda breathed out a short sigh. "Bruck, Obi-Wan's fault, this is not. Your own anger, you must focus on."

"I have! I have always trained harder than him, yet HE's the one you're always consoling!" Bruck shouted out. "You've been looking for a master for him, but none for anyone else. You haven't even thought of looking for a master for ME!" Bruck erupted again in rage, yet neither Ban nor Yoda could attempt to calm him down.

There was silence for a moment as they waited for Bruck to calm down. Ban wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring out any words.

Before Ban could bring up what she thought about what happened, Yoda began speaking. "Bruck, a chance, all will have. In a week, a master will come to seek an apprentice.

Bruck looked up at that. "There is?" Bruck's voice caught for a second. "Why are you telling me first?"

Yoda's eye's glistened for a moment before he replied. "Care, I do, for all Jedi. You, Obi-Wan, and all the initiates, I look after."

Ban could barely process the information fast enough. Bruck was getting an advantage in advance knowledge? Knowing ahead of time before other initiates gave an unfair chance to Bruck being the one to get picked due to being able to prepare.

Ban could feel a small amount of joy radiate off of Bruck. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda gave a short nod before replying. "You may go. On your anger, work on." Not a moment later did Bruck rush out the door, heading in the direction in which they came from.

The room felt empty now that the kid was gone. The sheer amount of emotions in the room had overwhelmed her, but now that they were gone, it seemed too empty.

She was not left in her thoughts for long though. She felt Yoda's gaze fall upon her, a peculiar feeling arising.

"Your opinion, I would like." Yoda's voice was kind, yet firm enough to where she knew he expected a serious answer. She didn't understand though. Ban didn't know anyone from this era, and the Jedi Master in front of her should already have a greater understanding than she could hope to have.

"Why me? Why not another Jedi?" Ban couldn't comprehend why he chose her to come with.

One of Yoda's eyebrows rose with that question. "Another's perspective, I desired. You, I do not know. Thus, informative, your opinion will be."

Ban felt unsure. She had only just met the child and now she was being asked for a psych evaluation on him?

"He feels… angry. It's understandable as to why he might be upset, but I don't know the reason for such anger." Ban explained the best she could.

Yoda gave a short sigh, his expression becoming grave. "Hoping for better, I was."

Ban felt a pain go through her at that, that the first being she met in this time was saying she was not good enough.

Yoda's gaze became apologetic, before replying "Sorry, I am. You, I was not speaking of." At that Yoda's expression became contemplative. "Speaking I was, of Bruck's impression."

Ban looked him in understanding, the previous pain fading away. It made sense now. Yoda would want someone who doesn't know the boy so they can give an outside and less biased opinion.

Before Yoda could go on more, Ban felt like she had to interject with her opinion on Bruck. "I don't think he himself is bad, Master. Rather, he seems a bit lost." But as to what Ban had no idea.

Yoda sighed before continuing on. "Problems, Bruck has." Yoda got off the cushion and walked over to a nearby window. "Anger, pride, deceitful. Grudges, he holds." He turned from the window and walked back over where he sat. "Working we are, to progress past this. Prove helpful, another perspective might be.

Ban bit her lip, unsure as to whether she should say anymore. Yoda had been kind enough to listen to her speak, when instead he should have called security on them the moment he saw them. He probably knew the full extent of his issues, and was simply confirming it with an outside source.

So deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the gimmer stick headed towards her head.

Whack!

"Ow!" Ban exclaimed as she rubbed where the stick landed. Yoda had already gotten up and moved closer to Ban, a searching look in his eyes.

It took a moment for Yoda to speak his mind. "Doing well, are you? Adjusting well, are we?" There was no judging tone, no false sympathy or worry. Simple concern was all Ban felt from the stare.

"Your situation, from the letter, I have read." A part of Ban was affronted that her situation was written down so easily that anyone would know what happened, but on the other hand felt relieved that she did not have to explain everything to the Jedi in front of her.

Such was the nature of the question that Ban felt obligated to be forthcoming. "It has not been easy." She admitted, glancing upwards at the ceiling. "I was here once, a long time ago." She glanced around the room as she spoke, eye's going misty. "At the time the temple was in ruins, so everywhere there was nothing. Then here we are, the temple rebuilt, no obvious signs of war, and I haven't heard a word about Sith all day." Images of a temple in a faraway place emerged, along with images of people she knew. A warm hand. A small smile. Here and there, bits and pieces of her life floated through her thoughts. "Everyone was fighting so hard for the future, and here I am." A cool feeling emerged from her eyes and began flowing down her cheeks. A hand rose up to wipe it away, but as she did so the feeling returned. Vaguely she noticed that they were tears, but all she could focus on was wiping away the feeling on her cheeks. So focused was she that she barely noticed when a hand touched her arm.

Yoda smiled warmly at her. Ban's already collapsing emotions became tethered in a warm feeling. Master Yoda force presence had surrounded her own, and was attempting to soothe her. Grasping onto this fact, she quickly latched onto Yoda and pulled him in into a strong embrace.

If any other Jedi was watching this scene, they would be torn between empathy for the Padawan crying into Yoda's robes, and straight up boisterous laughter for the expression Yoda had on his face.

A small tap on Ban's back alerted her to the fact that Yoda was patting her back. Slowly, while still embracing the diminutive master, Ban began tiring. As her consciousness left her, she scarcely heard Yoda's next words.

"All right, everything will be, Padawan."

Yoda's soothing light made the room warm and for the first time since she woke up, she believed that and drifted off.

 _Illogical, why are the children attempting to outlast me?_

HK was stuck in a room with a bunch of kids that were, at this moment, trying to find him. They had their lightsabers out and were huddled around a group of other children, who did not have their lightsabers out. It was quite inane, he thought, to have an assassin droid to teach potential Jedi how to block blaster shots. After all, if he accidentally left his blaster on lethal, a large majority, if not all, of these students would be dead. The thought of the dead students churned his circuitry, but he knew that if he was forced to, he most certainly could do just that.

For the first few minutes of the lesson, HK simply used the remotes to target the children individually, but each of them were obviously more than adequate in deflecting with their eyes open. So he attempted to have them do the training with the helmets that were in the room. Just as expected, each of them were able to continue blocking the shots. The students even went so far as the hit the remotes, rendering them inoperable for the rest of the lesson. At this HK had to think for a second about what to have the trainees do now. Logically speaking, they probably not had escort experience and never had to protect clients from blaster shots. Jedi eventually have to take on dangerous jobs, with deflecting blasters and protecting clients as a constant. With this in mind, HK lowered the lights to be as dim as possible and had the trainees put on the helmets. A little over half were selected to defend, with the remainder made to act as the clients. The training would be over as soon as they successfully sent a bolt back towards and hit HK or all the clients were stunned.

As it was, the situation was not good for the initiates. Over half of the 'clients' had been dropped while the remaining defenders were winded. HK's tactic of hiding behind the various furniture in the stands allowed for him to safely dodge the bolts that were reflected at him. The children would probably would have had a better chance by moving their positions to a secure section outside the center of the room, but with their helmets on and having to be wary of blaster fire, they were too panic-stricken to move.

 _Conclusion, rest of the targeted young organics will be stunned within the next two minutes._

As HK thought that though, he noticed a small detail missing from the children down below.

 _Confusion, were there not 20 students in this room? Why do I only count-_

Before he could finish that thought, a saber flashed to light next to HK's head. The violet light glowed brilliantly in the dark, which, as HK turned his head, illuminated the child as well. The head was partially covered by the helmet, but the child's blonde hair and mouth were still visible as her face grew into a smirk.

The smirk only grew as she looked at the droid. "You lose."

HK nodded his head at that. _The child thinks she won simply by having a lightsaber to my head._ Little did she know what he had in mind.

HK slowly turned the rest of his body around, taking a hand off his blaster rifle. "Statement: I see, you believe you've won simply by finding me and having me a saber-point."

The child nodded at that statement. After all, the exercise was over now that he was captive, yes?

HK nodded thoughtfully, "Agreement: There are many who would surrender after having a lightsaber activate next to their heads. Counter-Argument: But what if someone did something like this?"

With his free hand, HK grasped at his side and pulled out a hold-out blaster pistol, already set to stun, and shot at the child at point blank range, after which the child fell over to the ground, still conscious.

HK was confused at first at what had happened. The shot from the hold-out blaster would've incapacitated a normal organic. Then, he remembered, that Jedi, even trainees, were not normal organics.

The child tried to prop herself up off the ground, but was unable to provide enough strength to remain up, and fell back down. "That not fair! You said we'd be done after we've –"

"Denial: Wrong, I said we'd be done after one of you successfully redirect a blaster bolt towards me. I never said anything about stopping with a saber at my throat." HK peered down with his photoreceptors at the girl. He felt bad about having to hurt any of them, but he was asked to help with training. At that thought, he froze. Asked, not ordered. In the hallway, Yoda had asked if HK would be willing to help out. He didn't order or anything else like that. Were there many organics out there that would do the same? It only occurred now that he could have refused. He could have refused. That thought lingered and was the main focus of HK until the groaning of the child brought him back.

"Conclusion: The training session has concluded. Result: you all failed."

Looking back at the students on the floor he as he lectured, "Lecture: At any time the group could have been moved to a different location to make it harder for me to target the 'clients'. You could have split up to make it so where I had to target different locations, and narrowed down where I was." Turning back towards the girl next to him, HK shook his head and began her lecture. "And you, you left the client's unprotected while you fumbled around looking for me. While I am sure that perfectly competent on your own, several of the people you were supposed to have protected have 'died'."

Out of the corner of his vision, HK could see the knuckles on the kid grow white. The child was definitely growing angry, but it's not as though he's at fault for that. The child is at fault for leaving people behind to get 'killed'.

Before HK could continue his lecture to the students, a door to the room opened and in walked Acker and another student. Acker looked at HK and opened his mouth to explain before the student next to him asked, "What happened here?" Acker sighed for a second before continuing on. "Yoda sent us. Class is dismissed."

At his words, the class erupted into cheers and everyone who was still standing slumped down to the ground in exhaustion. Acker whispered to the boy next to him, to which the boy nodded before running up to where HK was and trying to help the girl.

"I'm fine! Go away!" The girl tried to get away from the boy, but failed miserably in her attempts to get up. Eventually, the girl gave up and allowed the boy to help her up. The boy called out to the rest of the initiates in the room. "Take everyone who is stunned to the Halls of Healing." He then left with the girl and was followed out by the rest of the initiates.

Soon, HK and Acker were the only ones left in the room. It wasn't long before Acker decided to break the silence. "Want to go look for Ban and Yoda?"

HK was puzzled. "Query: Weren't they in the other room?"

Acker breathed out a sigh before explaining what happened.

Rather than finding Yoda and Ban, Yoda found them. Yoda brought them to the meditation room where Ban was still sleeping, before explaining what the letter had told him. It pretty much was what their individual stories were. However, Yoda also provided them with a cover story.

"A hyperdrive malfunction, that's the best you've got?" Acker looked at Yoda incredulously.

Yoda looked up at the human with the best 'yes I am serious' face that Acker had seen in a long time. It reminded him that perhaps he was a bit hasty in his criticism. Acker had to break the eye contact first; he knew when he was beat, and the Jedi hadn't even said anything yet. Yoda gave a short 'hmph' before going on to explain.

"Occurred because of malfunctioning hyperdrives, stranger things have. Traveled from the past, of both HK and Padawan Ban, it will explain."

"And what of me?" Acker questioned. It was all well and good that HK and Ban could be explained away with a malfunctioning hyperdrive, but there was still the issue of his story.

Yoda gave a short laugh before continuing. "A mercenary, you are. Traveled with them, you have."

Acker wanted to rebut that, that he lacked the necessary information and ability to pretend that, before Yoda continued on.

"Recently hired, you were. Escort their ship to Coruscant, your job was. Attacked their ship was, to yours they transferred to."

Acker couldn't imagine it. Already the tale sounds unbelievable to him. Ban and HK actually were from this dimension, but he wasn't. There was no way they'd be able to link their stories together. It would be easier to say the truth about where he was from and just get it over with.

"I wish to tell the truth."

At that line Yoda stared at Acker. His eyes seemed to probe Acker's for something before he turned away.

"If speak you wish to, you may." Yoda looked towards where Ban was still sleeping. "A brief summary, of those two, I will give. When wakes she does, to the council, we will go."

Acker nodded before finding an unoccupied cushion and sitting down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw HK walk towards a window and stare outside. Scanning the room he viewed the occupants. One sleeping female Jedi laying on multiple cushions, one small Jedi on a cushion, one solitary droid staring out a window, and one former soldier of Neutrality.

 _This is going to be one long meeting._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if anyone was expecting an update, I had been wanting to change some stuff in this chapter. I changed some stuff that I thought was a bit strange before, or that was actually not right. Originally I had put that Obi-Wan and Bruck were the best in their class. That was wrong. While being very skilled Bruck was actually inferior to Obi-Wan at this time in the books. Only after receiving training from Xanatos did he actually become capable of overpowering Obi-Wan, and even then Obi-Wan beat him (technically, the water did along with rocks). I changed it so the wording is slightly different for the as yet to be named female Jedi initiate (here's a hint, she's very important to Obi-Wan later) because she is very self-confident and basically a lone wolf type person at this point. It was only through interactions with Obi-Wan that she lost some of the 'not working well with others' thing. She has been noted for being very good at sensing, and with her competitive streak it makes sense that she'd leave the rest of the initiates behind whilst she tries to achieve victory by herself. With Ban, I'm trying to have her get over her past. Acker's the former soldier with an as yet to be mentioned past, HK's the non-violence advocate assassin droid, and Ban is the Jedi from the past. With that in mind I want to have Ban have various Jedi related parts, and for that I am thinking of utilizing Bruck. I was going to put more about this, before realizing that might be spoilers.**

 **I hope I was able to better showcase each character individuality.**

 **I still don't have a beta, co-writer, or editor (which I think is what a beta basically is), so the quality still isn't as good as it could be, but I hope it is better than the previous form. With that in mind…**

 **Current levels of armband**

 **KOTOR LV 2**

 **Jedi Apprentice Max LV (2)**

 **Training Max LV (0)**

 **Overall Levels - 4**

 **If you want to beta or help write, go ahead. As previously stated, if someone thinks they can do it better, please do. I would love to read some fics that I think about with better writing. Just don't copy and paste. Although I just copied and pasted my own statement**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**

 **Next time, THE COUNCIL AWAITS.**

 **It's not that dramatic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Call to Aid - Jedi Apprentice - Chapter 4

The room before the Jedi council was deceptively quiet, belaying the tenseness of the situation that laid ahead. A heavy weight seemed to weigh on everyone present, including that of HK-51. Yoda had said he was going to give some information about itself and the Jedi, but that still left the last organic without any background. The droid felt as though there was a grave danger hanging over Acker's head if his answers provided proved insignificant.

Suddenly a vibration brought Acker out of his thoughts to his left arm. The armband lit up and brought forth text.

 _ **Due to the main database deciding that the look can be changed, the way everything is organized inside the armband is being updated. Also, we have provided a messenger app as well to better provide for your communicative needs. We apologize for any inconvenience this provides to your spawning needs.**_

Clicking on the x to close the window the menu once again appeared with all sub windows open, but the format appeared different. The updated text now appeared with a small icon.

LV 4

Max SP: 2

SP Available: 2

Training (Free)

Training Droid

Dummy

Target

Remote

Training Droid

Weapons

Blaster

Lightsaber

Star Wars

Old Republic

Jedi Civil War (LV2)

Republic

Republic Soldier (1)

Sith

Sith Trooper (1)

Neutral

Mandalorian Soldier (1)

War Droid (1)

Sentry Droid (1)

The Chosen's Tale (LV2 MAX)

The Master's Start

Jedi

Jedi Initiate (0.5)

Dark Jedi

Dark Jedi (5)

While closing each of the open folders, Acker paused for a moment looking at the Master's Start category. While previously selecting the training droids and remotes had instantly summoned the droids, clicking on the Jedi Initiate icon brought up a description along with a picture of a nondescript child in Jedi clothing. The spawn button appeared in the bottom right of the description.

 _A child who has received Jedi training their entire life, waiting to be chosen as a Padawan._

Closing that description, Acker was going to move onto the Dark Jedi icon, before a voice called out of the council room.

"You may enter."

With those words the three got up from their positions and strode over through the council doors, Ban flinching for a second before continuing through.

Once inside the room Acker looked around at the 12 filled seats of Jedi. Master Yoda was sitting down in a seemingly comfortable seat. Next to him was a human-looking Jedi, whose intense stare reminded Acker of the disciplinary officer that once fined a bunkmate of his for drinking on the job. He could feel the memory of the disapproving gaze bear down on him now once again. Continuing his look he saw that many of the other Jedi were of other races, though all still mostly humanoid.

"Padawan Ban, please, step forward."

Immediately, Ban walked forward, her body's movements tense as she moved to the middle of the room.

"We have received notice from Yoda beforehand. You are not from this time?" The Council member sitting next to Yoda leaned forwards, putting his chin into his hands.

"Yes." Voice steady, Ban managed to steel herself and gathered her confidence as she looked at the Council member.

The council member looked at Yoda quickly before turning back to Ban. "Describe the time that you were came from."

"The Great Hyperspace War had only ended recently, and we were in the middle of a cold war with the Sith Empire."

At Ban's words whispers broke out among the Jedi present. The councilor who had spoken before waited for the whispers to die down before continuing. "The Sith have long since went extinct."

At those words, Ban's body seemed to freeze for a second before visibly relaxing and continuing. "Before I arrived in this time, I was assigned on a mission to guard a defector. A Sith fleet attacked our protection detail. Thankfully our ship managed to escape." She paused a moment, shoulders beginning to shake again. "That's when another ship came out of lightspeed."

The shaking spread outwards from her shoulders as Ban seemed to fold into herself. "I don't know where they came from, but the ship wasn't a combat ship. It was not armed well and had fewer fighters coming from it than the other ships we just escaped from. Even so they managed to repel all of our attacks and boarded us." Even non-Jedi could feel her panic spreading. "A single transport is all they sent, but they overran every position that stood between them and us. We rushed to the escape pods, but they caught up. I told the General to go on ahead."

The shaking had mostly stopped, but Ban's form remained unchanged. "There were four that seemed to be in charge. Two were Sith, untrained but definitely Sith. Another one seemed to be a bounty hunter in that outfit of theirs."

A look on uncertainty crossed Ban's face. "I'm not sure what the last one was. He was dressed in normal clothing, but had the movements of a professional."

Ban shook her head. "The rest of my team had reached cover and had reached a standoff with the Sith troopers. Then, one of the four walked forwards."

Before Ban could collapse into herself more, she righted suddenly and stared at Yoda, who gave a small nod. Before Acker could ask what happened Ban continued on.

"He politely asked for us to hand over the General." A dazed look appeared on Ban's face. "Politely asked. He said that nobody else had to die as long as we stepped aside." Ban's face fell as she remembered what happened next. "I refused."

The Jedi council room was quiet for a few moments after that, before the same Jedi as before spoke. "I see, do you wish to stop, Padawan Ban?"

Ban's breathing seemed to stop as she processed what the master had asked. Slowly, she looked at him and nodded her head.

He took this as a yes and turned to HK-51. "Your story is that you were an assassin droid that no longer wished to be an assassin droid?"

HK-51 gave a quick affirmation, which then allowed the Jedi to focus on the last member of the trio.

"Mr. Acker, Master Yoda gave no information on who you are nor on how you came to be with these too. While time travel is certainly not a normal occurrence, that does not mean it doesn't happen." He narrowed his eyes at Acker. "However, on you we have no information. Tell us, who are you?"

Dimly, Acker realized that he never realized how much exactly he would reveal. Would he spin a short tale of how he was thrust here by a trans-dimensional overseer, or would he tell the entirety of his military information. Looking over at Yoda, Acker could have sworn that that little troll was influencing him in some way, because he felt like trusting them with his information.

"Ok, first I'll ask a question of my own. How large are your current measurements for space. Is the largest explored region a galaxy? A multi-galaxy? Universe? Multiverse?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"What is the size of current maps?"

The Jedi looked at each other before replying. "Galaxy."

Acker let out a long breath. "Ok, to make it simple I'm not from this galaxy."

This raised an eyebrow from one of the Jedi, but they motioned Acker to continue.

"Where I'm from, there are… six, major factions in this region of space. Four of them are led by powerful entities, while the rest are led in a democratic manner. The names of each are: The Kingdom of Life, The Empire of Death, the Free Dimensional Alliance, the Alliance of Neutrality, Chaos's Will, and Order's Protection. The KOL, EOD, and OP are all led by their titular entities, Life, Death, and Order. The last three, FDA, CW, and AON are both lead by democracies, though Chaos is a major factor in CW's politics."

Acker paused a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Life and Death frequently go to war with each other. Something about not liking the other's philosophy, Order and Chaos clash as well, though they sometimes join up in the larger wars led by Life and Death. The Free Dimensional Alliance attacks everyone, though they do have some level of respect for Neutrality, as Neutrality never starts any wars, though it will end them."

Acker paused a moment, his left hand going to the bridge of his nose. "About me now, I'm not sure what I was doing for most of my life. I apparently lost all of my memories at around age 300."

At that eye's that were starting to lose interest refocused on him. How could it be that this young human who doesn't even look like they're out of their early twenties would be over 300 years old?

"That doesn't seem very likely."

"You have no idea of what's possible". Briefly turning to the one that spoke, Acker sported a short smirk on his face before continuing. "Anyways, I woke up one day in a field hospital and was told that I had been hired for a defensive battle for Neutrality. I was injured and brought back there to heal.

A brief look of irritation crossed his face as he continued speaking, "I still have not regained all of the skills I supposedly had back then, even though it's been about 68, wait." Acker paused for a moment before muttering to themselves. "How long was I out that last time again?" Acker thought for a moment before realizing and continuing on, "Anyways, I should be a little bit under 400 now."

The Council room was silent after that. A quick glance around the room showed that most of the Jedi there seemed skeptical about what he had just said. Before anyone could say anything, a small "hm hm hm hm hmm" made people turn to the small Jedi.

"Age matters not, does it?" Yoda gave another short round of laughter before turning back to Acker and motioning for him to continue.

A quick nod of agreement was all that was given before he continued, "After being released, I went around, searching for a job, eventually I ended up signing with Neutrality as a regular soldier. From there I went through the ranks, and ended up a corporal. Then, one day after a particularly bad defeat, some random asshole appeared and tossed me into a portal, along with giving me a spawning ability. Ask Yoda about that. Later he told me that he was sending me," he gestured to the other two, "and those two into this galaxy for information gathering. Now," he said as looks were being tossed towards Ban and HK-51, "those two are from this galaxy, just an earlier time. He had searched across time and space for people that he could send. If you're curious about the part before my amnesia," Acker reached his left hand into a pants pocket and moved it around before pulling out a small chip. "If you scan that, it should have information about my past. "Acker shrugged for a moment before putting it away. "Not that I remember it."

"And what, pray tell, are you supposed to gather information about?"

Acker debated whether or not he should tell them that they were there just to change the order of things that would occur. In the end he decided to just bite the bullet. "Across the years, Sixteen had observed a number of universes and timelines that have had the same events occur as this one. He wishes to add a new element, and see what might come from it."

With that, the stares Acker felt grew more intense as the Jedi next to Yoda asked his next question. "Would you say you would have a negative effect on the order of this galaxy?"

Acker thought back for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not necessarily. The only criteria that he posed was that we would be allowed to leave after something has changed. I have no desire of my own to cause any deleterious actions, and Ban seems to be an honest Jedi," Acker motioned to her, "she managed to get Yoda on her side after all." He then motioned towards the droid. "HK wants to be his own droid, and that we can trust in as well."

The Jedi around the room were quiet for a moment, before one covered in hair, or fur, asked them to leave for a moment.

After what had to have been at least an hour, they were called back in to receive their judgement.

"In review of your… information, we have decided our thoughts on this matter. Padawan Ban." At this Ban stepped forward.

"We are formally welcoming you back to the Jedi Order. While ordinarily we would assign a master-less Padawan to a new master, given the circumstances, you will be allowed your independence."

At that news all of the strength seemed to leave Ban's legs as she fell to the floor. A Jedi again, in a galaxy without the Sith. With everything that has happened, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Thanking them, she quickly stood up and took a step back.

"HK-51." At that HK took a step forward as well. "We recognize you as your own being and wish you the best of luck discovering yourself. As a friend of the Jedi you are welcome here at any time."

HK felt gratitude rise up deep within his processors at the gracious words and offer. He too thanked them and took a step back.

"Karl Acker." As the last one to be called, Acker felt a sort of tension awaiting him, as though he wouldn't have it as simple as the other two.

"We bestow upon you the same offer of friendship and housing we have offered HK-51. The two of you may go along on Jedi missions if you so wish." The man's eyes narrowed at this point. "However, we will need to have a firsthand experience of your unknown skills. Therefore, later on in a dueling room, you will face off against Master Windu." At that the Jedi that had been sitting next to Yoda gave a brief nod.

Acker felt the blood drain from his face as they continued on that Ban would stay behind to be evaluated. The fight against the Padawan Ban had been taxing, and if the information about Jedi provided by young Obi-Wan was right about the difference between padawan and master, this Windu was going to be very difficult to face.

 **Author's Note – I have/am recovering from a flu while writing this chapter, so standards might not be as high as other chapters. Sorry in advance. 4/14/19: Not recovering anymore**

 **So, changes to the armband, do you really want me to name everything by book/game series? I went for a more timeline based name sense. If anyone has a better name scheme in mind, want me to go back to the old style, or just a better name for Jedi Apprentice Era stuff, tell me please. The Master's Start is not interesting enough for the time period IMO. If you disagree, reassure me by telling me. Also, better to have an in-universe reason for the change rather than me just randomly changing something in a previous chapter, right?**

 **Partial Backstory for Acker, and will fix part of the other backstory stuff later. Hopefully I can get something interesting in the next, rather than do more backstory. The next plot drop chapter shouldn't be for a while, though the next few (not including dueling Windu) will just be them in the temple.**

 **Next up, Karl Acker, the Accidental Deserter, Versus, Mace Windu, Creator of Vaapad. Who will wi- actually, how long will Acker last?**

 **Deserter because he technically was not given leave by the military.**

 **Hint as to Acker's Lost Skills: A certain spell variant that summons fireworks**

 **Hint as to Acker's Current Weakened Skills: DEMON FANG DEMONG FANG DEMONG FANG Haste DEMON FANG (Big Hint, I know)**

 **You guys saw the level of armband above**

 **Would Demon Fang give Acker enough of a chance to overcome Mace Windu? Probably not.**

 **If you want to beta or help write, go ahead. As previously stated, if someone thinks they can do it better, please do. I would love to read some fics that I think about with better writing. Just don't copy and paste. Although I just copied and pasted my own statement**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**


	5. Chapter 5

Call of Aid – Jedi Apprentice – Chapter 5

Acker fiddled around with his arm, scrolling through the options available, looking for some way to even the odds against the master. While his confidence in his own swordplay is high, the chances of him being able to beat a Jedi master was low. Other than the sword, there was the option of using other skills, but would that fall under an acceptable level of violence for the Council?

 _Republic Soldier_

 _A soldier in the employ of the Republic. Fights for to defend the peace and freedom of the galaxy._

 _Sith Trooper_

 _A soldier in the employ of Revan and Malak's Sith Empire. Possibly a former soldier of the Republic. Fights for either loyalty to those that fought against the Mandalorians or for the strengthening of the galaxy._

 _Dark Jedi_

 _A Jedi that has fallen to the dark side. While anyone can fall to the dark side, it is more common for lower ranking Jedi to fall. On occasion high ranking Jedi may fall, though typically they will refer to themselves as Sith in that case._

 _Mandalorian Soldier_

 _A Soldier of Mandalore. Once upon a time they waged war against the Republic. After their lose many became freelance mercenaries, bandits, or bounty hunters, though Mandalore itself still boasts a respectable military._

 _War Droid_

 _A droid made for war. Only basic intelligence, cannot speak. Generally follows basic combat patterns._

 _Sentry Droid_

 _A droid with float capabilities. Used for essentially the same purpose as a war droid._

Those options were the only ones Acker hadn't looked at yet. Immediately off the bat he had eliminated the Jedi Initiate as an option as trainees wouldn't do much to a master, not to mention that it probably not a good idea having Jedi fight other Jedi. A similar issue existed for the Dark Jedi, though he couldn't afford them anyways. He also wasn't sure if using a soldier from a specific planet might cause bias, so Mandalorian Soldier was also out. That just left the Droids and the Soldiers. However, just as with the Initiates, the Droids probably would do nothing in the fight. So, the debate had condensed like that.

In the end, the only debate was in what combination to spawn the soldiers. Two Republic Soldiers? Two Sith Soldiers? One of each? That was what Acker was brooding in the dark corner of the room, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Acker had went on ahead in order to get ready, while the Council finished up with whatever business they still had. Ban had stayed behind, so the only one with Acker was HK, who was on an upper floor.

"HK, what'd you think I should do?"

"Query: Why do you need to ask? Statement: You could test the various options before they arrive."

Acker shook his head. "No, I don't know if the armband would charge in time. I don't know its charge rate at all."

"Inquiry: What other features do you have to assist you?"

Raising his left hand to his chin, Acker's eyes closed for a second before replying. "How much do you know about magic?"

Hk-51's figurative eyebrow shot up. "Query: Do you mean the force? Statement: The force is typically referred to as magic."

"No, no. Magic, I mean…" Acker's hand rose from his chin to cover his eyes.

Explaining an ability to someone from a dimension where that ability was not a thing always irritated Acker, as they always try to compare it to something from their dimension. _Oh, what's that you say? You can shoot water at stuff by shouting Watera? Well I can bend that shit!_ Acker then proceeded to punch that Bender in the face. If his opponent was going to be stupid, might as well take the free hit. And another time. _Demon fang, well more like shit Fang!_ What does that even mean? Acker punched that guy more for the fact that the insult was horrendous.

"So," Acker starts of, "I have ancestry from different dimensions. This universe has stuff such as the Force." At HK's nod of understanding Acker moved on. "Other dimension's universes have abilities of their own. I possess some of my own, being artes, magic, and special attacks," Acker's voice quieted a bit as he continued, "Though I haven't been able to use most of my specials."

HK-51 nodded again. "Understanding Confirmation: You have abilities of your own, not dissimilar to force-wielding organics."

"No, that's not what…" Acker sighed. "Nevermind, you can see during the spar."

No sooner had Acker finished talking had the door to the room opened and Jedi poured in. Among the members were the Council, and Ban. However, there were many other Jedi as well. The news that a master on the Council was going to face an outsider spread quickly throughout the temple. Acker was sure he saw the same initiates from earlier sneaking in as well on other floors. Obi-Wan had found seats next to an aquatic looking humanoid Jedi and another male. He gave a small wave to Acker before sitting down. Over to the right of where Obi-Wan was, the other one from earlier, Bruck, also had found seats with a group. He glared at Acker before turning away.

HK-51 scanned the room himself and saw that there was a small Jedi on the same floor trying to see through the crowd, noting that it was the same girl who had him as saber point. . HK made his way over to her quietly before saying, "Query: Should you be out of the medbay?"

She jumped slightly at the sudden question, before turning and glaring at the droid. "The Healers let me go after I regained movement."

HK stared at her for a moment before turning back down to the floor below. If that was how it was he wouldn't pry.

"Spar with me!" HK turned back towards the initiate at that. "You got a cheap shot off before! Once more, no cheap shots!"

HK was quiet for a moment for replying. "Rejection: No."

Before the initiate could continue on Mace Windu walked across from Acker. The room quieted as the two began getting ready to duel.

Acker gave the room one last scan. "Is it really ok to have all of these people here?"

"There is no rule stating that a duel cannot be observed, and there is no reason for this duel to be any different."

At Windu's answer Acker sighed under his breath. "Then can you at least make sure information about this duel doesn't go beyond the temple?"

Windu had a brief pause before he nodded.

At that both parties took up positions on opposite sides of the room. Yoda walked down from a seat next to the other Council members and Ban to the dueling level and handed Acker a lightsaber.

"Temporary, it is. Lowest setting, set it is to."

Acker quickly nodded before turning it on. A burst of cyan came out from the blade, with Acker giving it a few swings to check its weight. As soon as Yoda was off the floor Acker immediately moved to his armband. With a few quick movements, Acker quickly selected his choices and spawned them in. With a haze of light fell on both of his sides, before fading away to reveal two people. On his left was a man wearing yellow and orange armor. The helmet the guy was wearing allowed for his face to be seen. On the other side of Acker, a soldier in chromatic armor appeared. Silver adorned the entirety of the upper body while the lower part had a noticeable amount as well. Barely noticeable protrusions on the armor allowed for one to deduce that the owner was female. Both had blasters on their side along with a sword. As they looked around the room they faced each other. Noticeable tension appeared on the both of their bodies, though by the way the two of them struggled they couldn't draw their weapons to attack each other.

All across the room murmurs started. _How'd he do that? Where'd they come from? It's three against one!_ Acker could only hope that Yoda had already informed the Council members about that particular skill, or this could seem bad.

"You two, set blasters to stun." At Acker's command the two drew their blasters and flipped a switch. Acker then nodded to Master Windu. "Stun him." At his command the two aimed their blasters and began firing.

At that Windu leapt into motion, lightsaber blurring as he sent the bolts back at the two soldiers, who quickly attempted to dodge their own shots. Acker drew his blade in time to block Windu's strike, the force of which caused Acker's arms to ache. The attack didn't stop there as Windu continued to rain blow after blow on Acker's defense. The occasional bolt sent towards Windu was deflected back towards the soldiers as Acker was forced back. Out of nowhere Acker shouted, "Haste!" Suddenly Acker's speed increased as he began launching his own attacks towards Windu. While by no means forcing Windu back, Acke was no longer being one-sidedly being beaten. Rolling under a close slash he gained some distance from Windu as the two soldiers peppered him with blaster fire. Windu once again deflected the barrage, this time successfully taking out both soldiers from the fight. Acker stood his ground as Windu advanced on him again, only to be sent flying backwards by Windu's outstretched hand. He quickly rolled to his feet in time to see the Jedi close in on him. Drawing the lightsaber back, he slashed it in a vertical motion, sending energy through it as he did. The energy quickly turned into a shockwave across the ground headed straight towards Windu. Windu quickly sided-stepped it only to be faced with more. Acker had given up on trying to fight him in a melee and was sending out as many Demon Fangs as possible to force him back. Acker did not expect the Jedi to hold out his hand again. This time the once-mercenary was sent flying towards Windu, where he landed not quite in front of, but not too far away from. Windu jumped backwards which caused Acker to realize what he had done. A last second _barrier_ was barely enough to stop the mass amount of demon fangs from crashing into him. Acker laid drained, thinking about the irony that his Demon Fangs drained the rest of his energy. The lightsaber that Yoda gave him laid in his right hand, and attempting to have his fingers move to turn it off caused them to twitch in agony.

"I give up."

At that Master Windu turned off his lightsaber before bowing to Acker. "Solah, Karl Acker." At Acker's confused look of pain he continued on. "That is what we say at the end of duels." Acker gave a nod of comprehension as his fingers gave one final attempt which managed to turn off the lightsaber.

At another Jedi's orders, some more Jedi entered the room with a stretcher to take Acker and the soldiers to the Healers. Everyone inside the room began clearing out, leaving Ban and HK with following Yoda to find out where they would be staying.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, I don't know how to write fight scenes. Unless it wasn't bad. Then… you know.**

 **Acker would not win at his current level. He has no equipment that allows him to resist force abilities such as telekinesis and his skill with a sword/saber is not on the same level as Windu's. While haste did allow Acker to keep up with a Jedi's force enhanced speed, it was not enough to get the win. Demon Fang would be useful en-mass, though this turned against him when Windu through him into them. Gravity magic might help him not get thrown around, but he doesn't even have access to basic gravity yet.**

 **Didn't really want Acker to use any of his other spells/artes yet, and as mentioned he's not able to use his Limit Breaks at the moment. Also the decision on Special Attacks. I had originally only planned on Acker having artes. However as I went through the story over and over again, and replayed some games, I decided having a Final Fantasy world as part of his heritage would be fun too. So the choice ended up being either Mystic Artes or Limit Breaks for me. Guess what I choose?**

 **The Two Soldiers: An excuse to add characters that can do stuff separate from the main characters. Also they were knocked out, and didn't disappear because Acker didn't order/make them disappear. So the still take up spawn points for now. They also don't like each other because of Republic/Sith conflict. Who knew? They didn't attack each other because Acker made an unconscious command for them to not kill each other.**

 **Acker – Obi-Wan Ban – Yoda and Bruck HK-51 – Siri**

 **Everyone doing stuff (Acker hanging out with Obi-Wan and friends, HK-51 getting harassed by Siri, and Yoda putting Ban in charge of making Bruck less %*# ish), Coming soon to a Jedi Temple near you! Eventually…**

 **Hopefully**

 **Also if you want to give me suggestions on where they go after Jedi Apprentice timeline please tell me. I keep on making spawn lists for other locations where they could go.**

 **Current Level of Armband**

 **LV: 4**

 **Max SP: 2**

 **SP Available: 0**

 **Training**

 **Weapons**

 **Star Wars**

 **Old Republic**

 **Jedi Civil War (LV2)**

 **The Chosen's Tale**

 **The Master's Start (LV2 Max)**

 **Next up – Ban and Bruck, HK and the Initiate (you know who), Acker and Obi-Wan**

 **If you want to beta or help write, go ahead. As previously stated, if someone thinks they can do it better, please do. I would love to read some fics that I think about with better writing. Just don't copy and paste. Although I just copied and pasted my own statement**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**


	6. Chapter 6

Call to Aid - Jedi Apprentice - Chapter 6

—-

"Get up, you're stronger than this. You're my equal you know."

"How quaint. You think you are the one the child should be aspiring to be?"

"Shut up! It's not as though you're better off! Besides, we can't exactly hear his response right now."

…

"Quite right. Wake up child, they awake your return."

…

 _The world burned. Among all of the things that burned in his view, that was what had hold of his attention. Not the remains of the ships that had accompanied him into battle, not the shattered hulls of the enemies crushed. Not the cries of those still in combat, nor the cries of those fleeing. Only the burned remains of the world before him held his view. A ship passed by, energy charged. The feeling of danger passed, as the energy blasted past him towards the planet. From where the blast landed, the planet began to splinter. His sense of helplessness rising, he could only stand by and watch as the planet shattered._

—

Feeling slowly returned to him as his consciousness awoke, the dull ache of laborious effort along with just forming bruising eating away at his limbs. Confusion plastered onto Acker's mind before he remembered the spar. Groaning to himself, he attempted to go back to sleep, only for the sound of a door opening to keep him awake. Forcing himself to open his eyes, he found he had a few unexpected visitors.

Acker had expected three visitors consisting of Ban, HK, and Yoda. However he got four very different visitors.

One was the one he had sparred with earlier, Obi-Wan Kenobi if memory serves right. The two next to him were the same two that had sat next to him during the spar. There was a fourth child in the back, whose head appeared wrinkled.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Are you ok?"

Acker's made an attempt to reply only for a surge of pain to cause him to cry out. In response to the noise, a healer entered the room and attempted to have the children leave. Before he could do so, Acker managed to get out a shaky "Cure." As a green light shone and faded over him, the pain that Acker felt stopped, only to be replaced by an even greater feeling of lethargy than before.

"I'm, I'm fine. There's no reason to make them leave." Acker explained.

The healer, who had been intrigued by the disappearance of Acker's wounds, paused before replying. "Fine, but if you get worse I'm kicking them out and shoving you into a healing trance." With that the healer left the room and it was just the five of them again.

Obi-Wan broke the silence first. "My friends are Garen Muln," gesturing to the other human male, "Reeft," gesturing to the last boy, "and Bant Erin," gesturing to the fish girl.

The girl-with-a-fish-head's eyes shone after seeing the effects of the cure. "How did you do that?" Wonder filled her voice. Acker was initially confused by the question before Bant continued on. "They say you aren't a Jedi, and I don't know of any methods other than what the healers do." Her earnest question and face threatened to loosen a response from Acker, so he turned his head only to find three other expectant faces awaiting an answer.

He paused for a moment before replying, "Magic," and returning to silence. At their downcast faces, Acker gave a long sigh before deciding he would give a more detailed response.

"Ok children, do the Jedi have something similar?"

Without giving the others a chance to, Bant responded. "Healers are able to help the body regenerate and repair itself, though the speed and quality of it are also able to diagnose other people and treat them as well."

Nodding his understanding, Acker smiled at their eagerness. "I see. What I am doing sounds like it should be pretty similar in effect. Now, I am no Jedi," he held his hand up to hold of questions, "but I do have access to a different source of energy separate from that of the force. That's what allowed me to heal myself and use those shockwaves in the duel earlier."

Now so Obi-Wan spoke, "How'd you make the two people appear?"

Acker's face did an immediate 180 as he contemplated how to explain that. Before he continued, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the words spoken. "Obi-Wan, where are they?"

In his confusion, he remembered that he never got rid of them. While before the droids that he had summoned disappeared a short while after being destroyed, the ones that weren't continued to exist. Not knowing how to dismiss them he ended up going and destroying each one before they made their way to the council chambers. Now, there were two unconscious sentient beings out there who he was in charge of.

"Right over there." At Obi-Wan's words, Acker looked to the other direction, where the two laid on additional of all of their armor, they looked no different than a random person one might pass on the street. Both human and perfectly average looking, the guy with beige hair and the woman with crimson hair, neither stirred as Acker sat up. He stared at them for merely seconds before the air around him began glowing.

"Oh sprites of yonder years, grace those that stand before you, Fairy Circle." At his words, a glowing circle appeared, encompassing the room and its inhabitants. As the glow faded, both soldiers began to wake up. The first to awaken was the Sith trooper, her cerulean eyes peering out from where she laid. The Republic soldier, soon followed, light amber shooting open as he grasped at his side, reaching for weapons that were no longer there.

Idly, Acker noted his weapons were no longer on him either. He looked around the room quickly to see that there were three bins on a table filled with the three's equipment.

Now properly awake, the man jumped out of bed to try and go for the weapons, only to stop at a glare from Acker. The woman soon followed suit, though she moved her glare back and forth between the two.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" The man couldn't take any more steps towards his gear or Acker.

In his exasperation Acker moved his hand over the armband to find answers. Almost as though responding to his demands, an icon popped up on the screen showing what appeared to be a mouth. Hitting it brought forth an additional choice.

 _Would you like the audio able to be heard by everyone?_

 _Yes. No._

After tapping yes, it informed him that he would have to go into settings to change it later on. Tapping it once again caused a voice to call out.

"Yes?"

Previously the sight of Acker tapping on his arm confused the rest of the onlookers, and when a voice called out of that direction they became more confused.

"State designation, classification, and purpose."

"I am a HKSAB-8194, nicknamed Eios by my creator for my user's convenience. Classification is that of an entity creation device in the form of an armband. Purpose is to allow solo operatives the ability to materialize an army or fleet in any location at any time."

Looking around, Acker sees the confused look on their faces. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised, after all, it's only the rare occasion that something is able to create true existences such as these.

"Define entity."

"Any being or object that can be created due to current operating standards. Experiencing new events allows for more possibilities for spawning. Unfortunately due to this device's design, spawning variety initially is low. Greater spawns will require this device to become more familiar with the scanned era by being used more. That is why you only have access to basic infantry units. The limit will naturally increase as well, as the device becomes more experienced more options and such will become available."

"Explain to me why I have access to an era I have never been to before and it's factions."

"All armband variants possess the Jedi Civil War factions. As the first one to be produced had them, they were retained as a form of tradition. The units remain consistent as well; I see you already created two beings from that period."

Understanding filled the listeners' faces as the information cams out. For the man, his face collapsed into that of horror as he dropped back down onto the bed. The woman's glare stopped shifting to the soldier and remained focused on Acker.

Obi-Wan asked the next question which Acker had to repeat to the armband. "Are they real?"

"As real as any other being. That's the purpose of my series of technology, to create beings that are real and will persist in the world as real any anything else, though that all depends on their connection to this device also can produce food and weapons for no additional fee, due to food and weapons relying on a different supply not affected by available spawn points. This is just in case of supply issues with suddenly creating an army of infantry without previously established supply lines

Looking around the room Acker saw the downcrest faces of the soldiers as they heard that their life would forever be tied to that of the one controlling the armband. It just so happened that Bant had the same question as he, though he worded it differently.

"Would it be possible for them to be free?"

The Republic soldier's eyes widened as he heard this, a glimmer of something shining through. The Sith soldier had somewhat softened her glare as she sat up to further listen to what was going on.

"Higher levels are required for this device to be able to grant independence. Removing an existence from the administration of the armband while retaining the existence's form is a complex action that requires the armband be higher level to perform."

Hope both grew and faded on the soldiers' faces. While it was indeed possible to be free of his orders, it was not yet possible.

Acker's gaze lingered for a moment before asking another question.

"How does the point system work? I've spawned these two I'm assuming a few hours ago and yet the points have not returned."

"Spawn points are used to create and maintain existences. As such they can not be returned while the existences are still reliant on the armband.

It is possible to extend the amount of spawn points that are available overall, but the only way to get points back is by relieving the points of the burden."

The two soldiers looked at Acker worriedly as he asked his next question.

"Define this process."

"If an organic dies, a droid's main body destroyed, or a machine is rendered inoperable the entity is considered destroyed. In this case the body of the organic or droid will disappear after two minutes, while ships, vehicles, and buildings will disappear after ten to account for evacuation time. This can be adjusted in settings. Items can be scavenged off of them in the meantime. Anything that they spawned in with will stay if you take it before the bodies disappear, and anything they did not spawn with will remain after it disappears. Of course, you may always recall their existence. It is essentially the same thing as destruction of the entity, but takes place instantly."

Acker's gaze lingered only for a moment before sighing. "That will be all for now."

With that Eios went silent. The state was replicated across the room as everyone took everything in. Mentally sighing to himself, Acker stood up and faced his audience.

"How'd you folks feel about learning magic?"

Everyone's face showed different expressions as Acker realized he forgot one last thing.

"Oh, wait! Eios, can you spawn some herbs?"

—

HK wondered if this is how his days would pass by.

After the duel he and Ban had followed Yoda to find where their quarters would be. It was a simple quarter, having two bedrooms, a main room, a kitchen and refreshers. Afterwards, Yoda took Ban with him somewhere and left HK to figure out what to do by himself.

Before he had a chance to do so though, the door had rung and when he answered it he got dragged off. The girl was persistent, he had to give her that. As he really didn't have anything planned he allowed her to drag him through the temple to a training room. It wasn't before long that the girl drew her lightsaber and challenged him. HK left his rifle holstered and drew his pistol and turned his shielding on. He didn't even have to move as the training saber the child had was too low powered to make its way through his shields. All he had to do was fire a shot every few seconds along with grabbing and throwing her when she got too close. A few times HK was pushed around, but he had been built from a line of droids designed to hunt force wielders, so the pushing and pulling barely bothered him.

It wasn't long before the child grew tired from the one sided assault she had pressed on HK, and her deflections of the bolts became increasingly inaccurate. Before long, a shot to her legs then to her chest insured that she was once again sprawled out on the floor.

HK looked at her through his photoreceptors. "Inquiry: Would you like me to carry you to the healers."

The girl's face stayed taut, unwilling to change. Slowly, she moved her head in the motion of a nod.

Recognizing the concession for what it was, HK quickly walked over to her and picked her up in a bridal style carry.

"Statement: I am HK-51, former assassin droid."

The girl gave him an annoyed stare before giving out her own reply.

"Siri Tachi… Jedi Initiate."

HK nodded once, and began to carry her to the healing ward location. Though no one told him where it was, HK has downloaded a map of the temple while waiting for Acker's duel to begin. It would be a simple matter to take the child to where the healers are.

—

Ban followed Yoda back through the temple. Earlier when she had been kept behind she had been brought up to speed on current events in the galaxy, along with the various changes that have come with time. The Jedi no longer had a military force of their own, though they remained viable fighters of their own right. Even with the Sith gone many minor skirmishes and wars still ravage the galaxy from time to time, and the Jedi are still called in to mediate.

With all that was going on, Ban didn't notice that they had stopped in front of an entrance to a training room. The force signature of the boy from earlier, Bruck, emanated from the room, pulsating of anger and his longing for greatness.

Without a pause, Yoda opened the door and went inside, Ban following as to not be left behind. Inside Bruck sat, the nearby remains of droids laid out from the anger exerted on them.

"Bruck, come to continue our session, we have."

Bruck stayed facing the remains of a droid before turning to face both Yoda and Ban. Yoda stayed there for a second before gesturing Ban to step forward.

"Work with Padawan Ban, you should. Experience with facing such emotions, she has."

Ban looked back at Yoda with a confused expression. Fighting Sith isn't exactly the same thing as working with an angry child. While the Sith has much greater rage than the child, they were also in much better control of their emotions. She had no idea how to help the kid's emotions calm down.

Mistaking Yoda's statement to mean that they were going to spar, Bruck activated his saber and tried to stare down Ban. It was cute, if one compared it to the rage filled face of the Sith. In response to his challenge, Ban lowered the settings on her saber and stood opposing Bruck.

Almost immediately after she got into position Bruck went on the attack. Bruck's wild and clumsy swings were ineffective against Ban's more competent usage of the saber. After a particularly strong deflection, Ban jumped over Bruck and knocked the saber out of his hands.

In that instance, Bruck's anger spiked, angry over his loss. Yoda walked forward towards Bruck. "Feel inadequate, you should not. Comparable training and experience , you have not had."

Bruck bit back a snarl that threatened to rip out of him towards the wizened Jedi. Staring at Bruck for merely a second, Yoda turned towards Ban. "Help him release his pride, you will have to."

Ban turned, panicked, towards Yoda. "What!"

"Until improve Bruck does, or a master, does he gain, tutor him you will."

Ban looked back and forth between Bruck and Yoda, before nodding her head.

Yoda stared at her for a bit longer before softening his gaze. "Good for you and Bruck, this experience will be. Help you adjust to the current time, and help Bruck with his anger, this will." Yoda's gaze wandered over to Bruck briefly before continuing. "Help each other overcome your troubles, this will."

With that Yoda took his leave.

Ban turned back towards Bruck, brows furrowed as she contemplated how to interact with him. "First off, how about we try meditating on what your emotions are."

Bruck's glare was enough to tell Ban that she was in for an uphill battle.

"No, don't release it with the word, try feeling the energy within yourself, and then release it in the form of a fireball."

Around the room were the four Jedi kids and the two soldiers holding their hands out, small glowing armlets attached where there once was nothing.

The Republic soldier grumbled at his statement, "It's a little hard to do that when we have to use this armlet instead of having this strange energy inside us already."

The Republic soldier, who introduced his name as Caelcoli Gillhol, had a good point. Acker is trying, but he has no idea how to teach people to use the mana armlets to cast spells. He had the ability to naturally, and he never learned exactly how people use armlets to do the same.

While mulling over his inability to teach them properly, the Sith Trooper, whose name was apparently Racaria Rynlis, suddenly had a tiny fireball shoot out of her hands and fly into the corner of the room. Before the fireball could hit anything, a ball of water shot out of Acker's hand, extinguishing it before anything could happen.

All eyes turned toward Racaria. She merely shrugged and said, "Figured it out."

"How'd you do that?!"

Acker turned his head to see HK standing in the doorway, initiate laying slumped in his arms, the girl's eyes moving back and forth between Acker and Racaria.

Taking no note of what was going on, HK throw out his question. "Inquiry: Would any of you know where the nearest healer is? We seem to have missed them.

Acker looked at the girl, then at HK before sighing. "Another one to teach, joy." A few seconds and a Fairy Circle later, the girl was upright again with Acker handing her an armlet of her own.

Acker sighed as the girl went up to the others and asked about what was going on. "Is anyone else going to drop by?"

Almost on cue, the door opened again with Yoda in the doorway. Before Acker could ask what Yoda was doing their, Yoda shuffled out of the way as Ban came sprinting into the room, an unconscious Bruck in her arms.

"Is there a healer in here?!" Ban desperately asked Yoda. "After meditating didn't help I tried suggesting we spar off his aggression and I think I knocked him out!"

A snicker could be heard, which when traced lead back to Obi-Wan. Sighing, Yoda went over to talk to Obi-Wan while motioning for Ban to go over to Acker. Without even looking at the boy, Acker spat out a Cura and shoved a just created mana armlet onto the boys arm.

 _Why can't I just sleep?_

 **A/N**

 **First posted/finished: 9/5/2019**

 **From now on I will be using the main characters' first names in the A/N. I think it will be easier for people to remember their names when I do eventually get to the point in the story where they are close enough with each other for their first names.**

 **In the above area, to clarify Karl isn't annoyed at Ban or Bruck, he's just annoyed that more and more people arrive in his room and aren't letting him rest. He's had to heal himself, Caelcoli, Racaria, and Bruck. He's had to cast Water to make sure the fire spell didn't set anything on fire, as weak as it was. As Acker right now does not have main character stats, he is very tired.**

 **HK's part was disappointingly short for me to write, but that's how I seem to have written his part right now. The only thing he has going for him is that fact that he doesn't have anyone to answer to or anything to do so he inevitably gets drawn into someone else's event. Since Siri is exceptionally competitive (or at least is in a few months), she would want to try and one up the droid that beat her before. However, as it is right now, she can't. However, she can now have the opportunity to learn magic from Karl along with everyone else.**

 **The part that gave me the most trouble in this chapter was the first part with Yadira, Yoda, and Bruck. I have a vague idea of where I want their characters to go, but I don't know how I want to have them interact to get there. I got stuck immediately after having Yoda give Yadira the responsibility because I couldn't figure out how to have Yadira interact with Bruck on her own. Thankfully, I guess I can just leave it up to the reader's imagination as to how she tried to help Bruck.**

 **The last part where they all gathered in the same room sort of snuck up on me. I wasn't satisfied with ending it on Yadira's part and thought I had to add more to it. Instead I went with going back to Karl, and bringing everyone back together in a way that could make sense.**

 **Sorry about the armband exposition, needed to throw that in somewhere. I have a document where there are a bunch of stuff for the armband that I haven't even listed yet. Examples being outposts and space stations. I'll introduce more stuff as the armband gets more OP.**

 **People learning magic, how will that upset the way that the Star Wars universe goes? Surprisingly, not far. While they can learn, it will take them a long time to progress beyond the basic level spells, such as fire, blizzard, thunder, water, aero and cure. Are those spells useful? Yep. Are they going to dedicate their time to improve beyond that? Nope. They still need to use that time to improve their own abilities with the force. While those five will have spells, it will not change much of their lives, for now. When Karl gets the ability to have time/space displaced training rooms (spoilers?) via the armband, that's when you'll see them start to improve their magic to supplement their canon skills. Maybe even their force/saber skills will also improve. That'll take about a week (maybe? -_-). Depends on how long it takes for the armband to improve. Planned to have that appear at level 5 armband, so… made it improve a bit fast, but ah well.**

 **Why those seven and no others?:**

 **Well, that's because Karl realizes that his good intentions for cheering up the two soldiers may not be the best for the universe since he is introducing a foriegn energy. Sixteen will inform him that those seven armlets are fine since the amount of mana they generate on their own is contained within the armlet and won't contaminate the universe, but to be safe not to generate any more.**

 **At least, that's my justification.**

 **So, next time, hopefully they'll get some minor improvements in Bruck's attitude (nope) and maybe someone will learn magic faster than others.**

 **Current Level of Armband**

 **LV: 4**

 **Max SP: 2**

 **SP Available: 0**

 **Training**

 **Weapons**

 **Star Wars**

 **Old Republic**

 **Jedi Civil War (LV2)**

 **The Chosen's Tale**

 **The Master's Start (LV2 Max)**

 **Next Up on Jedi Apprentice:**

 **Duel to the not Death. Who will be Qui-Gon's Apprentice? Who is Qui-Gon. What is Qui-Gon. Why is Qui-Gon?**

 **If you want to beta or help write, go ahead. As previously stated, if someone thinks they can do it better, please do. I would love to read some fics that I think about with better writing. Just don't copy and paste. Although I just copied and pasted my own statement**

 **As always, read, review, critique, help me**


End file.
